


We Won't Hurt You

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Otabek, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multi, OT4, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, ace otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "What if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?" -What If I Was Nothing, All That RemainsThey all have something that throws them off for a while, but Yuuri's scares them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently discovered that I'm obsessed with these four.  
> I'm sorry.

They were still learning how to work together.

It had been hard enough when it was just the two couples on their own, being friends.

But now? Now that it was the four of them, it was terrifying to all of them.

Unfortunately, not knowing how to deal with things caused way too many situations that they didn't know how to fix.

Like now, Yuuri had locked himself in the bathroom, and Victor could hear the frightened intakes of breath and sobs that signified the younger was having a panic attack.

"What happened?" Otabek asked, his tone breaking away from it's usual emotionless drawl to reveal worry he didn't have any way to express.

Victor looked over at the two before he moved to sit with them again. "He isn't going to open the door anytime soon," he offered, burying a hand in silver locks and tugging gently as he tried to think. "I don't know what caused this..."

And that's the thing with them, they all had something in their life that nobody knew what would set it off.

Otabek's had come when Victor had gotten too touchy for his liking, and he'd just immediately shoved Victor away and darted from the house for a while, coming back a bit later looking sheepish and apologetic. They'd sat down and talked it out and Victor had promised to be more careful about how affectionate he was being with the Kazakh.

Yuri's had been on one of his bad days, and Yuuri had tried to comfort him and he'd popped off with a harsh 'don't fucking touch me, I hate you', and spent the next two hours in the kitchen on the verge of tears. He hadn't talked to them about what caused it exactly, but they'd learned how to deal with him to avoid a repeat.

Victor's was a bit rougher on them, but it had been such an easy fix. He'd felt left out, like he was about to be left behind. They learned quickly the easiest fix for Victor was affection of some sort.

But Yuuri had never had a meltdown like this where they couldn't fix it.

They'd never caused it.

And so, they all sat there talking quietly, throwing out what had been happening leading up to the sudden panic attack that had the boy fleeing to the bathroom to lock himself away from them.

Then Yuri's eyes widened and he spoke, his words slow and horrified. "I may have gotten angry at him earlier..." he offered, giving a wary smile when the other two looked at him. "It was while you two were at the store."

Victor's eyes widened and he looked to Otabek. That had to have been it, because Yuuri had been fine when they left, and was already locking himself away when they came in.

But they couldn't fix anything yet, so they settled to putting groceries away and settled down.

When the bathroom door open and Yuuri came out, he stopped a good distance from them and flinched when Yuri stood to move to see if he was okay.

 _So it was when Yuri got angry that caused it_ , Victor thought, then he spoke softly. "Come here, Yuuri. We aren't going to hurt you."

Yuri sat back down, holding his hands in front of him harmlessly when Yuuri gave him a wary look.

It took a while, but eventually, they coaxed him to sit with them in the living room.

He still flinched slightly whenever one of them moved too quickly.

Then, eventually, Otabek spoke. "Why are you acting like we'll hurt you?"

"...you...you won't?"

Then suddenly everything caught up to Victor and his eyes widened. "No, of course not!" he said immediately, his voice stubbornly determined to fix the situation now. "We'd _never_ hurt you."

Otabek hummed in agreement, and then Yuuri's eyes went to Yuri, almost hopeful underneath all the fear.

Yuri nodded slightly and he gave a small smile to Yuuri. "Never, not if our lives depended on it."

The tears started anew then, followed by apologies in a mix of English, Japanese, and Russian.

They let him cry it out, and once dinner was over that night, they left the dishes for morning and headed to bed, curled together in a ball of tangled limbs.

Otabek was the first to fall asleep, one arm tucked under his head, his legs tangled with Yuri's and his fingers twined with Yuuri's worriedly.

Victor smiled faintly when he saw the Kazakh fall asleep, settling down to watch the other two until they drifted as well.

Yuri had placed an apologetic kiss to Yuuri's forehead before drifting off.

Once they were asleep, Yuuri threw a look behind him to Victor, who tapped gently on his hip before getting settled for the night. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled again.

"Enough apologies, now," Victor responded quietly. "It happens. Just know you're always safe with us. We aren't whoever hurt you,"

Yuuri smiled weakly and let his eyes slip closed against a tear, but was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

The following morning, things were back to normal enough that they were joking about, but Yuri was quick to adjust his usual act so as to not frighten Yuuri again. 

And while usually it would've been met with an upset look from the Japanese man, it got a small smile this time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, but I figured that I should post this here.

 

I plan to expand on this to make it a full length, multi-chapter story, starting before they were in a poly relationship.

I haven't started writing it, nor have I thought of a name for the main story, but I have begun planning things out for it.

I'm also going to save it and this to it's own collection once I get started on it and have the first chapter up.

If you enjoyed this story, I hope you'll check the other one out, too!

Thanks

-Aston.


	3. Chapter 3

The additional story for this has been started.

Chapter one is up.

 

The story is called Strength To Stand.

Updates may be slightly strange, but I'll try to get a schedule worked out.

Let me know if you want to see any additional ships in that story!

 

-Aston


End file.
